The Loud House Movie
The Loud House Movie is to be an upcoming Nicktoon animated film starring the voice talents from Tex Hammond, Catherine Tiber, Liliana Mumy, Nika Futterman, Cristina Pucelli, Jessica DiCicco, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Lara Jill Miller, Brian Stepanek, Jill Talley, Dee Bradley Baker, Andre Robinson, Michael MacDonald, Wayne Brady, Carlos Pena Vega, Izabella Alvarez, Leah Mei Gold, John DiMaggio, Susanne Blakeslee, Fred Willard, Sumalee Montano, Jeff Bennett, Wyatt Griswold, Sonia Monzano, Carlos Alazraqui, Roxena Ortega, Alexa Vega, Jared Kozak, Alex Cazares, Roxana Ortega, Fred Tatasciore, Richard Horvitz, Phil LaMarr, Rob Paulsen and Stephen Tobolowsky. Also starring the voice talents from Danny Cooksey, Emily Hahn, Sterling K. Brown, Brad Garrett, Zelda Williams, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, John Kassir, Tress MacNeille, Billy West and also starring Alec Baldwin as the voice behind the main villain character: Professor Zalkar Murik. It's to be put in movie theaters on February 7, 2020. Plot Summary Right after the Loud and McBride family members move in from Royal Woods to Great Lakes City with the Santiago and Casagrande family members on the 2nd floor of the Casagrande Apartment which becomes the Loud-McBride-Santiago-Casagrande Apartment, Professor Murik and his evil army are planning to tear down Great Lakes City Park and put up an evil museum and not only Lincoln, the Loud sisters, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and the other residents can put a stop to their evil plans. Voice Cast Members * Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud (voice) * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner (voice) * Catherine Tiber as Lori Loud (voice) * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud (voice) * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud (voice) * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud and Zach Gurdle (voices) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Lana, Lola and Lily Loud (voices) * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud (voice) * Brian Stepenak as Lynn Loud Sr. (voice) * Jill Talley as Rita Loud (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Charles (puppy dog sound effects), Cliff (kitty cat sound effects), Geo (squeaking hamster sound effects) and Walt (caged bird sound effects) * Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride (voice) * Michael MacDonald as Howard McBride (voice) * Wayne Brady as Harold McBride (voice) * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago (voice) * Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne Santiago (voice) * Fred Newman as Ronnie Anne's whistling effects (when Ronnie Anne whistles the 5 magic notes to call for the Super Spy Remotes, ever since additional mouth sound effects in the Doug franchise) * Leah Mei Gold as Sid Chang (voice) * Lexi Sexton as Adelaide Chang (voice) * John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse, Chunk and Flip (voices) * Susanne Blakeslee as Agnes Johnson and Nancy Jelinsky (voices) * Fred Willard as Albert "Pop-Pop" (voice) * Sumalee Montano as Maria Santiago (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Mick Swagger (voice) * Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes (voice) * Ethan Moba as Rocky Spokes (voice) * Sonia Monzano as Rosa Casagrande (voice) * Alex Cazares Carl Casagrande (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos Casagrande (voice) * Roxena Ortega as Frida Puga Casagrande and Carlitos Casagrande (voice) * Alexa Vega as Carlota Casagrande (voice) * Fred Tatasciore as T-Bone, Colonel Crackers, Bernie, the Exterminator and Sergei (voices) * Richard Horvitz as Chaz, Joey, Mr. Spokes, Skippy and David (voices) * Phil LaMarr as Kotaro and Steve (voices) * Rob Paulsen as Seymour (voice) * Stephen Tobolowsky as Wilbur Huggins (voice) New Voice Cast Members * Danny Cooksey as Ian Credible (voice) * Emily Hahn as Candace Credible (voice) * Thomas Haden Church as Bruce Credible (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Gladys Credible (voice) * Sterling K. Brown as Officer James Katzenberg (voice) * Brad Garrett as Marcus Wondo (voice) * Zelda Williams as Officer Denise Anderson (voice) * Jim Cummings as Dwayne Adamson, the Royal Woods News reporter (voice) * Kath Soucie as Sophie Parsons, the other news reporter (voice) * John Kassir as Lucius Pickerin (evil sounding voice) * Tress MacNeille as Neira Depraysie (evil sounding voice) * Billy West as Butler Skinner (evil sounding voice) * Tara Charendoff as Rico Santiago, Bobby and Ronnie Anne's 1 year old brother and Lily's best friend for life and 1 true love (voice and baby sound effects) and Seskel Calarook (evil sounding voice) * Alec Baldwin as Professor Zalkar Murik (evil sounding voice) * Drew Barrymore as Mayor Albertson, the mayor of Salt Lakes City (voice) Transcript * ''The Loud House Movie'' teaser trailer transcript * ''The Loud House Movie'' trailer transcript * ''The Loud House Movie'' television spots transcript * ''The Loud House Movie'' transcript Category:The Loud House Category:Movies